Noko
is an Rank E, Earth-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Slippery tribe and the Omamori tribe in ''Yo-kai Watch 4. Prior to Yo-kai Watch 2, he was a Regular Yo-kai. In Yo-kai Watch, Noko evolves into Bloominoko when fused with a Drop of Joy. The level that is required he can evolve into Bloominoko inexplicably varies from the different game series since the line's inclusion. As of Yo-kai Watch 2, it was originally set at Lv. 25; with Yo-kai Watch Blasters, it was Lv. 31, and in Yo-kai Watch 3, it is set at Lv. 28. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology Noko is a yellow snake-like Yo-kai that has a heart on its tail, a four-leaf clover on its head, and appears to be blushing. It is a small Yo-kai (about half the height of Nathan). As of ''Yo-kai Watch 2, Noko is now seen wearing a red bowtie. Noko is said to bring good luck to those able to find it. Despite its apparent rarity, groups of Noko have been known to appear by suddenly showing up and promptly disappearing. Additionally, it has incredible speed and jumping abilities. Noko appear to reproduce by Inspiriting their victims, giving them increasingly good fortune. Eventually, the Inspirited victim turns into a Noko. In the anime, Whisper tells Nate that there is a rare Yo-Kai called Noko that is so rare that seeing one will make a person famous. Shortly after, Nate tells Whisper that there is a Noko in front of them, and Whisper scoffs it off, continuing to talk about how its rarity. Nate now says that they are not that rare, since another one appears along with the first one. Eventually, more and more Noko appear, only to vanish every time Whisper turns back to look. Whisper becomes so annoyed that he yells loudly, causing the Noko to fly in of him. One even falls on his head, and as he unknowingly holds one in his hand, one of the Noko gives Nate their Yo-kai medal. Whisper still does not notice any of the Noko, much to Nate's dismay. In the anime, Nate and Whisper chase Supoor Hero downtown, until a Noko appears and defies Supoor Hero's ability to make people poor. More events occur in a similar fashion as the episode progresses, with more Noko joining in each time and possessing him. Afterwards, under their influence, Supoor Hero turns into a Noko and joins their group. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch'' Noko rarely appears in the Secret Byway in Blossom Heights, specifically on the top edge of the vegetable garden. He will run away when approached, so it must be caught before it escapes, while avoiding other surrounding Yo-kai. Noko will also appear in a similar fashion in the Abandoned Tunnel and Liar Mountain. Yo-kai Watch 2 One way to befriend Noko in Yo-kai Watch 2 is by using a Select A Coin+ at the Crank-a-kai, where Noko is one of the choices available, the other two being Komasan and Buchinyan. To obtain a Select A Coin+, first take a Yo-kai Cam photo in Yo-kai Watch ''and save it to the SD card. Then launch ''Yo-kai Watch 2 and talk to Mister E near the shrine in Mt. Wildwood to obtain their coin. Yo-kai Watch Animation Series Noko first appears in EP003 as Whisper gives Nate an explanation on Rare Yo-Kai, naming Noko as one of them. Soon, an increasingly numerous group of Noko appear in front of Nate, only to hide before Whisper can notice, annoying the Yo-Kai butler as Nate tries to point them out. Eventually, one Noko gives Nate its Yo-kai Medal. A group of Noko appear in EP046, countering the bad luck effects of Supoor Hero and turn him wealthy. Under this influence, Supoor Hero is turned into a Noko and is assimilated into the group. Yo-kai Watch 3 Noko can be found in the bushes in Mt. Wildwood. Game data Evolution Fusion Yo-kai Watch'' Stats Attribute tolerance Movelist |15|-|Single enemy}} |50|Earth|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|Noko's luck provides an ally with a little stat boost.}} |80|Restoration|All allies|Restores HP for its allies with its soothing Noko smile.}} ||-|6 = Will increase money at the end of a battle.}} Soul Etymology "Noko" is a shortened form of its Japanese name, "Tsuchinoko". Origin Noko is based on the |ツチノコ or 槌の子|"child of the hammer" or "child of gravel"|}}, a legendary cryptid that is also called bachi-hebi in Japanese. Extremely elusive, accounts describe it as a venomous snake that is roughly 1–2 feet long, with a thick body that is wider in the middle than it is at either end: it is also said it can jump up to 3 feet in distance, and even roll down mountains by biting on its tail, much like the ancient nozuchi (see Slimamander Origin). Other sources even speak of it as a sentient creature with a compulsion for lying and a weakness to alcoholic drinks. The tsuchinoko is a popular basis for stories in Japan, regarded as the archetypal elusive, impossible-to-catch mythical creature, similarly to the Bigfoot in the West. Trivia *Its cry in the anime is similar to a squeaky toy. *Noko is the only Rank E Slippery tribe Yo-kai present in Yo-kai Watch. **In addition, Noko is the only Rank E Rare Yo-kai as of Yo-kai Watch 2. *Noko had a different design in the 2011 trailer. *In Yo-kai Watch Blasters ''three ''Noko (known as the Noko brothers) are combined by Whisped Cream into Slimamander In other languages de:Noko Category:Slippery Tribe Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank E Yo-kai Category:Earth-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Hamburgers Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Healer Role Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Reptile Yo-kai Category:Yellow Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Noko Yo-kai Category:Snake Yo-kai Category:Omamori Tribe Category:One-chanceside Category:Nate's World Category:Onechanside